


The Force of Balance

by whenmymoonrises



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmymoonrises/pseuds/whenmymoonrises
Summary: As Resistance picks up the pieces of the almost destroyed rebellion, Rey begins to have visions of the Darkside and must use her strength in the light to help Ben be redeemed. Ben must come to terms with his past and move on from his pain and misery but there are other forces at work fighting to pull Ben away. Rey must work with the beings known as The Ones to create balance in the Force.





	The Force of Balance

Endor, a seemingly quiet moon inhabited with dense forests and brush. Many different species lived on Endor, mostly knowing nothing of the horrors of the First Order but the Resistance did. They knew that somewhat small moon would be a promising place to have their refuge in the aftermath of the destruction of their fleet, as it was the Empire’s fuel generator base before the Rebel Alliance took over it. It had a lot of history and was important to the Resistance because of that.  
Leia, Poe, and a couple other soldiers were scouting out the building as other surviving resistance members stood around the falcon. They managed to set up a couple tents that the Falcon had stored away in a dingy closet. They used one of the tents for an infirmary wing so that Rose could be taken care. She had still been unconscious from crashing her speeder on Crait. Inside the bunker, they discovered a holding cell. It was probably used if the engineers operating the shield generator had to detain someone. Finn was talking to Chewbacca and questioning him about his new feathered friends. Poe returned to the group, “Were going to post up here until we can get our bearings! Everyone we are going to need to gather supplies! Don’t go too far out!” Everyone began to spread out. Finn rushed up to Poe, “Hey do you still have that beacon tracker?” Poe in return held it up and smiled just then a First Order shuttle came into view. “Look!” Poe pointed to it causing Finn to react with wonder. All the pilots and crew noticed ship as well and watched the ship slowly land in the launch field. Finn and Poe waited patiently for someone to come out. Did they manage to follow them all the way from Crait?  
Rey staggered out the ship, her brown robes ripped to shreds. Her face was bloody and ragged. A dark figured helped her down the exit ramp. Poe and Finn rushed to aid her, when they realized, with much surprise, that it was Kylo Ren helped her down. Everything in Poe’s mind broke. Why was he helping her? Why did he even care? Why was she allowing this!  
As Rey and limped the ramp a small group of resistance foot soldiers blocked their way while they pointed their guns at them. “Hands up!” one of the soldiers shouted. Finn and Poe rushed over gathering behind the soldiers. They gazed in disbelief of the scene. As Rey leaned into Kylo’s chest she looked up with to him, grimacing apologetically. His face was sullen and unresponsive to the solider barking his order at him. He expected this. He had to deal with this reaction from people because he had made his choice to protect Rey even until the end. Snoke was right, he did have compassion for Rey. Despite his soul being engulfed by the Darkside there was a part of him that clutched onto the Light. Rey was connected somehow. When he looked at her all he wanted to do is watch over her. He wanted to do anything in his power to keep her safe.  
“Stand down!” A firm voice yelled. General Organa arrived on the scene with Luke on one side and C-3PO. She stood proud with a serious grimace. From pilots to soldiers to the general’s personal aids, everyone gazed in on the scene with worry. The intenseness was just beginning to boil. 3PO spoke, “General, we should proceed with caution as this is-“Leia held up her hand to cut him off, “Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer, yes but he was first my son”. She motioned for Poe and two soldiers to come with her. They followed behind her, with the other soldiers who were told to stand down parting down then middle to let them pass. As Leia came face to face with her son, she noticed the sad eyes of the boy who was once named Ben. He was the same boy, yet he was so different. He was corrupted by the darkness and she feared she would never get back the happy little boy he once was in his youth.  
Kylo stared into the eyes of his mother. “She’s hurt.” He said in a monotone voice. Leia looked at Poe and nodded, “Help her, take her to the infirmary wing” she whispered. Poe reached out to take Rey, placing his arm under her armpit and around her back. Poe and Kylo exchanged looks, looks of distain and of distrust. Leia sensed the friction between the two but she would deal with that later. As Poe walked Rey away from Kylo, Leia held out her hand “Your lightsaber”. He did as his mother said and gave her his weapon. She knew this was going to be hard. She dreamed almost every night of the day her son would return to her and although it finally became a reality she did not consider how she would proceed. He killed her husband, his father. She loved Han and it broke her when she felt his soul fade away.  
The resistance would look to her for reparations to be made. She had a duty to upheld justice, for all the fallen soldiers and most of all for her husband.  
“Take him away and put him in Block A until I can figure out what to do with him”  
The soldier grabbed his wrists and locked them together then proceeded to lead him away. Everyone looked in astonishment at what had just occurred.  
Somewhere between Poe getting a hold of her and her actually getting to the infirmary, Rey blacked out. Everything happened so quickly after she and Ben went to the throne room. What began as a confrontation with a bleak outcome, ended with triumph. There she was, kneeling at the feet of Ben, ready to die. She pleaded to Ben not to kill her as Snoke directed him to. She had believed there was hope for Ben. There was light in his heart but at that moment she questioned herself. Was Luke right? Was Ben gone?  
But then he surprised her.  
He killed Snoke… he did it for her, and before they fought the guards Rey and Ben exchanged looks. No words were spoken but there was a sort of communication. She could hear it ever so slightly.  
“ _I will not let him hurt you_.”

 

“Finn, how long have you been here?” Poe said, lingering in the entry way to the small makeshift infirmary. Finn, Poe could tell, was tired. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was hunched forward in his seat. He looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Poe even saw his brown leather jacket draped on his lap, like a blanket.  
It had been approximately 24 hours since Rey returned and same amount of time since she was awake. Poe had been helping her get to the doctor when she collapsed. Poe had to carry her most of the way there and he gathered up a sweat trying to get her as quickly as possible. He saw that she had minor bloodied cuts but he was afraid that there was a cut he could not see that would lead her to bleed out. After about thirty minutes of having the medic droid do some tests, Doctor Kalonia informed Finn and Poe that Rey was in a coma and it was unclear as to when she would wake up. Finn did not take the news of his friend lightly and decided he would wait by her side until she awakened.  
Poe’s words pulled Finn out of his tired trance. He sat up and stretched. “I can’t leave her” he said. He looked at Rey with somber eyes. Rey looked worse than he ever seen her. Tubes ran through her body and a large one went through her mouth, helping her to breathe. Her face had started to developing bruises to match her cuts. Finn was worried for his friend that was apparent. All he could do was sit here, helpless, waiting for her to wake up. But he was not the type of guy to just sit around and wait. He wanted to do something. He wanted to help her and that’s what pained him the most because he couldn’t do anything.  
“You need to get some rest and something to eat” Poe said  
“Yeah you’re probably right” Finn admitted. He pulled himself out of the chair and proceeded to exit the room before looking back on his friend.  
“Please wake up, Rey” he thought.  
Poe and Finn made their way through the makeshift camp. When it came to finding a rendezvous point, Leia had decided upon one of the empire’s old generator shield location. Although now it didn’t have much value, it did have significant value for the Resistance as this was a historic place for the rebellion. Poe and the General discussed it before making their way to endor.  
“I have friends there as well” She grinned before giving Chewie the coordinates.  
Their numbers had dwindled. The First Order had tracked their fleet through hyperspace and had taken them out one transport at a time. While Finn and Rose were off on Canto Bight, trying to save the Resistance, Admiral Holdo had come up with a plan to use the fuel from the fleet to charge up the transports, a plan that the First Order would not expect seeing as they would not be able to detect transports ships. Unfortunately the plan did not go according to plan and the First Order managed to take out some of the transports.  
After landing on Crait, a planet made of salt, they managed to protect themselves in an old bunker from the earlier days of the Rebellion. Leia told Poe that her adoptive father, Bail Organa, set up the bunker to be a secret location for the Rebellion to gather intel. The First Order followed them to Crait and only with the help of Luke Skywalker were they able to buy time to get away in the Millennium Falcon piloted by Chewbacca.  
“Has Leia decided what to do about our friend, the prince of darkness?” Finn said. There was a slight grin on his face. Justice was finally about to be served. Poe’s friendly and lighthearted demeanor changed. His face became serious. He knew this was hard for Leia. He could only imagine what it was like to have your only son, who murdered his father and killed many innocent people, to return home to her. He knew Leia battle the guilt of sending Kylo away. He knew she battled it on a daily basis, but she put on a strong face. Although some others would know, Poe knew that Leia hurt inside.  
“No. But she’ll figure it out” was all he could say in response.

***  
Rey awoke. Her vision was white. It took her a couple seconds to realize wherever she was, was all white. She pushed herself off the cold floor. “What is this place?” she thought to herself. She looked around and wondered if she was in some sort of cell block. But she couldn’t be because the last thing she remembered was being taken to the infirmary wing.  
“Hello! Is anyone there?” she called out but she was only met with the echo of her own voice.  
“No one will hear you” a voice replied.  
Rey turned around to see a man standing in front of her. He was not human, or at least he did not look it. He had pale white skin with red striped around his bald his head. He wore a black robe. His eyes are black with red shining dots for pupils. She could sense the evil in his presence alone. Rey reached for the lightsaber around her waist but it wasn’t there. Panic set it and she turned around to run but the figure reappeared.  
“You cannot run from me, child” he growled.  
“Who are you?”  
“I go by many names but I am most commonly known as The Son”  
He smiled sinisterly at Rey, “I’m surprised he hasn’t told you about me”. The name did not have to be said. She knew he was talking about Ben and that worried her. “How do you know Ben?” she asked. He began to circle around her, like a predator taunting its prey. “Oh, I’ve known Ben for some time now. You see, I was with him when he was left abandoned. I was with him when he was misunderstood- when he was lonely. I comforted him when his despicable mother sent him off with his uncle who feared him”. Rage started to boil inside her, “That is the past. Ben has turned to the light!” The Son chucked. “No silly girl! He will not be redeemed. He will always be a conduit of the darkside. No matter how hard you try to bring him back, he will always remain with me”  
The anger in her body dissolved. She felt herself trembling. She was actually scared, why? She did not know. Her eyes watered at the thought of Ben. She couldn’t give up on him but somewhere in heart, she was starting to believe this being in front of her. She wanted to push it away and be strong for him but she was failing. “Oh,” The Son said, in a sad but mocking tone, “I see now. Your heart is drawn to him. You love him, don’t you? Ah, what a pity. I’m sure it be better when he puts you out your misery and destroys you!”  
Then suddenly The Son disappeared and Rey was left alone.  
She fell to the floor. She felt like hope and happiness was robbed of her. Rey remembered when she was on Ach-To after she went into the cave. She felt lost and confused and most of all lonely and that was how she felt now. Something had taken ahold of heart and ripped it away. She then had a peculiar thought. A thought that was encompassed in despair and misery. She wanted to die.  
“Rey?” She felt a warm touch on her shoulder.  
It was _him_.  
“Ben!” she exclaimed as she reached out to embrace him. He held her in his arms. Everything felt okay. Her body was warm again. His skin felt so real on hers. She was afraid if she let go for even one minute he would be gone forever. “It’s okay, I’m here” he whispered, his deep voice soothing her ears. She pulled her head away from his tight chest and looked up into his eyes. She could see the sadness and misery in his eyes.  
“The Son” she said, “I met him, Ben, he said-“  
“Stop. It’s all lies! Don’t you see? He’s trying to get you to give up on me. I need you Rey”  
Rey began to cry. Ben’s eyes began to water as it hurt him deeply see her so upset. What did The Son say to her? He had never seen her this broken, especially over him. He felt guilty. “I won’t leave you” he whispered into her ear but suddenly something began to happen. His vision started to fade. Everything got blurry and disfigured. “Ben?” Rey cried as Ben faded away into the white void.  
He was gone.

 

Kylo woke up in a panic. He grasped the side of his cot to steady himself. What had just happened? One minute he was with Rey, but where he didn’t know. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was in a holding cell with blank grey walls. His memory started rushing back to him. Snoke demanded him to kill Rey. He had disobeyed his master and murdered him instead. Rey and he fought the guards together. They managed to escape in a transport shuttle and now he was here.  
“Hello, son”  
He looked through the prison bars and there sat in a chair the woman who brought him into this world, Leia Organa Solo, his mother.


End file.
